mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (PinkiePie6's version)
In this version of MLP:FiM, most of my OCs will be replacing certain characters. Characters Mane Six and Mace * Sapphire Sparkle (Ashleigh Ball) - Element of Magic * Glitchy Pie (Michael Daingerfield) - Element of Laughter * Tanzanite (Doron Bell) - Element of Generosity * Rainbow Beam (Rob Paulsen) - Element of Loyalty * Cherrybelle (Ashleigh Ball) - Element of Honesty * Flowershy (Andrea Libman) - Element of Kindness * Mace (Jessica DiCicco) Cutie Mark Crusaders * Apple Spice (Michelle Creber): Cherrybelle and Big Lynn's younger sister. She's the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She tends to be obsessive about getting a cutie mark. She is a yellow earth pony filly with red hair and a pink hair bow, and is so named for being "full of potential" and having "a lot of growing to do." * Spiny Ball (Rob Paulsen): Tanzanite's younger brother and a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He tends to be short-sighted. He's a unicorn colt with a white coat and a lavender and red-striped mane. * Razzaroo (Jessica DiCicco): A member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who idolizes Rainbow Beam. He's the tough guy of the trio. He is an orange pegasus colt with purple hair and suffers from an inability to fly, and instead uses his wings to propel his specially fashioned scooter. * Jazz Seed (voiced by Brynna Drummond) – Jazz is an earth pony filly and "tough-talkin' Fruit cousin from Manehattan", debuting in a season three episode. The character was created as a "blank flank" bully of the Cutie Mark Crusaders "whose behavior was the result of an insecurity that the Crusaders could relate to and ultimately help her overcome". She joins the Crusaders and forms her own branch of the club in Manehattan. Secondary Characters * Princess Daylight (Nicole Oliver): A regal white alicorn depicted as the benevolent ruler of Equestria. She has a flowing, multicolored mane and tail resembling a celestial body. She is responsible for magically raising the sun each day in the show's setting from her castle in Canterlot. She also acts as a mentor and "a bit of a surrogate parent" to Sapphire Sparkle. She owns a mischievous pet phoenix named Philomena. * Princess Moonlight (Tabitha St. Germain): A dark-blue alicorn and Princess Daylight's younger sister. She serves as co-ruler of Equestria alongside Daylight, using her magic to maintain the moon and safeguard her subjects' dreams during nighttime. She is introduced as the opening episodes' antagonist Nightmare Moon, transformed into a malevolent, black-coated mare by bitterness and jealousy towards her more beloved sister. * Princess Amora & Falling Star (Britt McKillip & Andrew Francis, respectively): They are Sapphire Sparkle's older sister-in-law and brother, respectively, who both debuted in the season two finale. Amora is a kindhearted alicorn who is Princess Daylight's adopted niece and Sapphire's childhood "foal-sitter". She marries the unicorn Shining Star, who is the captain of Canterlot's royal guard and has a close relationship with his sister, for which he is nicknamed her "Big Brother Best Friend Forever" (B.B.B.F.F.). * Chaoso (Rob Paulsen): He is the spirit of chaos, a "draconequus". * Diamond Glimmer (Andrew Francis): Diamond Glimmer is a unicorn who debuted in the season five premiere. Other Characters Ponyville characters * Big Lynn (Peter New): A large earth pony stallion who is Cherrybelle and Apple Spice's older brother. He "generally doesn't have much to say", and often speaks only by replying "eeyup" and "nope". * Grandpa Fuzz (Rob Paulsen): He is the earth pony grandfather of Cherrybelle, Apple Spice, and Big Lynn. He is depicted as a "wise colt" who has sharp wit and a "fuzzy" memory, and she is stated to be one of Ponyville's first settlers. * Mayor Mare (Cathy Weseluck): She is the earth pony mayor of Ponyville. * Cake family - The Cakes are the owners of Sugarcube Corner, which is run by the kindly earth pony couple Mr. Chocolate Cake (Brian Drummond) and Mrs. Vanilla Cake (Tara Strong). In a season two episode, the latter gave birth to twin foals: a unicorn filly named Marble Cake and a pegasus colt named Frost Cake (both voiced by Andrea Libman). * Cheerilee (Nicole Oliver): She is an earth pony, a schoolteacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. * Salt & Pepper (Brian Drummond & Andrea Libman, respectively): Salt and Pepper are a pair of dimwitted unicorn foals who create mischief in Ponyville. The short and pudgy Salt is "known for his enthusiasm", while the taller Pepper is "slightly more relaxed". * Golden Glow & Silver Tiara (Chantal Strand and Shannon Chan-Kent, respectively): Golden Glow and her cohort Silver Tiara are two wealthy, snobbish earth pony fillies who tease the Cutie Mark Crusaders for not having their cutie marks, calling them "blank flanks". * Kitannya (Shannon Chan-Kent): Also named Kit, is a pinto earth pony filly who hails from Trottingham, a location outside of Ponyville. She speaks with a Cockney accent in most of her appearances. * Cranky Clank & Maria (Richard Newman and Brenda Crichlow, respectively): Cranky Clank is a donkey and "crotchety old grouch" who rejects Glitchy Pie's friendship until he reunites him with his long-lost "special friend" Maria, a female donkey. The two marry in the one-hundredth episode. * Big Bouncer (Michael Dobson): He is a muscular pegasus stallion with small wings. Canterlot characters * Princess Luana (Shannon Chan-Kent): She is Princess Daylight's unicorn neice and an object of Tanzanite's affections in the first season until she proves to be "quite vain" and "a pompous fool". * Ronnie Lonnie (Trevor Devall): He is an earth pony "fashion guru" who gives make-or-break critiques to designers. * Photo Finish (Tabitha St. Germain): She is a famed earth pony fashion photographer who speaks with an Austrian accent. * Sapphire Shores (Rena Anakwe): She is an earth pony singer known as the "Pony of Pop". * Fancy Spark (Trevor Devall): He is a good-natured unicorn socialite with the highest position in elite Canterlot society, often appearing with a readily agreeable entourage. * Sassy Saddles (Kelly Sheridan): She is the unicorn manager of Canterlot Carousel, Tanzanite's boutique in Canterlot that opens in a season five episode. Cloudsdale characters * The Wonderbolts - The Wonderbolts are a squad of pegasi that perform "aerial feats of wonder". They are captained by Fireball (voiced by Michael Dobson), a "spirited competitor" and "no-nonsense instructor" at the Wonderbolts' training academy, and his second-in-command Soara (voiced by Kelly Sheridan). * Bullies - A trio of pegasus stallions, served as Rainbow Beam's childhood bullies. They consist of Chip (voiced by Kathleen Barr) and nameless ponies nicknamed "Terry/Tough Terrance" (voiced by Richard Ian Cox), and the unvoiced "Slam". Major antagonists * Nightmare Moon (see Princess Moonlight) * Chaoso (see above) * Queen Cacoona (voiced by Kathleen Barr) – Cacoona is the leader of the changelings, a race of "grotesque shape-shifting ponies" that gain power by feeding off of ponies' love for each other. She appears at the antagonist in the season two finale, where she leads an invasion of Canterlot by impersonating Princess Amora to control her fiancé Falling Star, only for the changelings to be driven off by the couple's combined magic. * Shadow Master (voiced by Jim Miller) – Shadow Master is the antagonist of the season three premiere. Described as a "snarling black-hearted monster", he is a tyrant unicorn king said to have enslaved the crystal ponies until Daylight and Moonlight banished him as a shadowy mass during Equestria's history. * Lord Strikim (voiced by Mark Acheson) – Strikim is a red-skinned, bull-like centaur who appears as the antagonist of the season four finale. * Diamond Glimmer (see above) Other reccuring characters * Gilbert (voiced by Kathleen Barr) – Gilbert is a male griffon featured in a season one episode. He is introduced as a childhood friend of Rainbow Beam, who later ends their friendship when Gilbert tries to assert himself over Rainbow Beam's pony friends. The two later reconnect in a season five episode. * Starla (voiced by Kathleen Barr) – Starla is a traveling unicorn magician and braggart who exaggerates her magical abilities, calling herself "The Great and Powerful Starla". She makes appearances in the show and various spin-offs as either an anti-hero or villain, beginning as a rival to Sapphire Sparkle in a season episode. * Dragons – The dragons that appear throughout the series are generally depicted as selfish and reclusive creatures, and their level of greed determines their size and physical maturity.96 They are governed by a Dragon King, the gargantuan Torch (voiced by Matt Cowlrick), who is succeeded by his moody yet compassionate daughter, Princess Flara (voiced by Ali Milner). * Zulla (voiced by Brenda Crichlow) – Zulla is a zebra shaman and herbalist who always speaks in rhyme and lives in the Everfree Forest, a "mysterious" forest on the edge of Ponyville. The townsfolk misjudge her as an "evil enchantress" until the Mane Six befriend her. Her appearance and mannerisms are influenced by African tribal cultures. * Fruit Family – The Fruits are Cherrybelle's extended family of earth ponies that live throughout Equestria. Family members include Plantain (voiced by Michael Daingerfield), Cherrybelle's cousin from Appleloosa, a "Wild West" town; her "high-society" Aunt and Uncle Orange (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain and Brian Drummond) from the "bustling city" of Manehattan; Borojo Truck (voiced by Trevor Devall), a yokel-type odd-job worker; younger cousin Jazz Seed; Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose (voiced by St. Germain and Ashleigh Ball), two older relatives and friends of Grandpa Fuzz; and Goldie Delicious (voiced by Peter New), an old cat lady who hoards family heirlooms. A possible distant relationship between the Apple and Pie families is uncovered in a season four episode, but is never confirmed. * Pie family – The Pies are Glitchy Pie's family who live on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. They are depicted as a clan of dour, drably colored earth ponies in contrast to Glitchy's bright appearance and personality. They consist of Glitchy's father Granite Rock (voiced by Peter New), mother Serpentine (voiced by Andrea Libman), and three siblings: two brothers (both voiced by Brian Drummond) Sandstone Pie, the surly oldest brother, and Quartz Pie, an older brother who rarely expresses emotion and is obsessed with rocks; and a sister - Glitchy's withdrawn younger twin Crystal Pie. * Star Swirl the Bearded – Star Swirl is a unicorn and historical figure in the series. He is described as an archetypal wizard with a prominent beard. * Tiff Tuff Sisters (voiced by Andrea Libman and Tabitha St. Germain, respectively) – Girly-girl Tiff and her tomboyish sister Tuff are two traveling unicorn "salesponies" and con artists who use song and dance to enthrall ponies into buying their usually faulty wares. * Dashing Do (voiced by Scott McNeil) – He is a pegasus and main character of the fictional Dashing Do adventure novel series parodying Indiana Jones. * Poco Ronnel (voiced by Scott McNeil) – Poco is an earth pony fashion designer who works in Manehattan. He is introduced in a season four episode, as as the assistant to Suri Polomare (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), Tanzanite's chief rival in a fashion competition, and quits after observing Suri's unscrupulous tactics for winning. Background characters * Dorky/Muffins (voiced by Scott McNeil) – "Dorky" is the name assigned to a cross-eyed pegasus who makes several background appearances in the show. Originally the subject of an overlooked animator's joke in the first episode, the character was dubbed "Dorky Hooves". * DJ Pon-Yay/Azure Jazz – DJ Pon-Yay is a silent unicorn disc jockey rarely seen without headphones and sunglasses. * Dr. Capsule/Ticking Tock (voiced by Peter New) – An earth pony background character, his name was coined as "Doctor Capsule". * Luther Goldstrings and Bon Bon/Sweetie Drops (voiced by Michael Daingerfield and Andrea Libman) – The unicorn Luther and earth pony Sweetie Drops (also named Bon Bon) are two incidental characters who appear together as best friends in several scenes. * Wigawam, Shinewhites, and Lemon Hearts (voiced by Michael Daingerfield, Trevor Devall, and Ashleigh Ball) – Often appearing separately as incidental characters, these three unicorns are given focus in the series premiere and a season five episode, as Sapphire Sparkle's often neglected friends from before her move to Ponyville. * Medley Song (voiced by Kazumi Evans) – Medley is an earth pony who plays the cello. Episodes My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (PinkiePie6's version)/animated media Pairings Sapphirepie.png|Sapphire Pie Sapphirenite.png|Tanzasparkle Sapphirebeam.png|Sapphire Beam Flowerbeam.png|Flower Beam flowerpie.png|Flower Pie Tanzashy.png|Tanzashy Tanzabelle.png|Tanzabelle rainbowbelle.png|Rainbowbelle Glitchybelle.png|Glitchybelle Category:Spin-offs